The present invention relates generally to a valve seat runout gage, and, more particularly, to a gaging device including means to accurately indicate the runout characteristic of a seating edge formed by the intersection of two annular tapered valve seat surfaces, which valve seats are commonly associated with the piston cylinders of internal combustion engines and the like.